


Yancy In The Manor

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [15]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maggie good dad, Mentions of alcohol but that's kinda it, Minor Character Death, Yancy makes friends, all fluffy and cute, i love these two, walks, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Yancy is having a hard time adjusting to life in the manor and making friends. This is a series of him gaining some friends at the manor.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier/The Host
Series: My Storyline [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Yancy has been living at the manor for two months now. 

And so far it’s been shit.

He felt like an outcast. Everyone here was close, even Illinois and Magnum who came around the same time as him. Sure, he was a few weeks afterwards, but, according to Dark, he was from the same ‘video’ as them or whatever. Magnum had his husband and was getting along great with some of the younger people, Illinois had his charm that made everyone pretty much fall in love with him, and Yancy had nothing but anger issues and people pity-hanging out with him. 

Most of the time, Yancy hid away in his room. He made it like a make-shift cell for himself. Things he felt were too good for him― the plush blankets and pillows, simple decorations, a computer― were all shoved away or buried in his closet. He was isolated from the rest of the manor, socially and physically.

The first person that tried to change that was Dr. Iplier. 

The doctor was nice in Yancy’s opinion, not too nice where you get suspicious about what he really wants, but he was still nice. Dr. Iplier always practically dragged him out of his room to socialize and get some food. He never thought Yancy ate enough. 

“I just ate, Doc,” Yancy huffed as he was lead to the kitchen by the infamous doctor. “I don’t need to eat right now.”

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast three hours ago and all you had was orange juice and plain pancakes,” Dr. Iplier said matter-of-factly. Yancy felt a bit of anger at his tone. “I’m just making sure you don’t starve. And there’s almost always someone in the kitchen, so you get to talk to people too.”

“I ain’t gonna starve,” Yancy snarked. “I know for a fact that three hours ain’t gonna make me starve. Youes ever went days without food, Doc?”

“Actually I have,” he snapped back. “I’ve been on the streets, Yancy, I know what it’s like to starve and I don’t want _you_ to starve.” Yancy hunched forward in shame as they made it to the kitchen. Dr. Iplier’s mood shifted back to his earlier doctor mood and he gestured for Yancy to sit down at the bar. “Now what do you want? I can make you a sandwich or something?” 

Yancy mumbled nonsense under his breath and Dr. Iplier took it as a yes. He opened the fridge and looked around, narrowing his eyes at a few things. He grabbed a yogurt and turned it in his hand before finding something he didn’t like and tossing it onto the counter, making a disgusted face. 

“We really need to go over what’s expired in here,” he mumbled before straightening up and looking over at Yancy. “What do you like on your sandwich?”

“I dunno,” Yancy answered, moving to lean his head on his fist. “Just make what youse eat or whatever.” 

Dr. Iplier frowned slightly but shrugged. “Turkey it is than. Do you want mayo on it?” Yancy shrugged. Silence filled the kitchen as the doctor grabbed all the materials and closed the fridge, starting the sandwich.

“Why were youse on the streets?” Yancy asked as Dr. Iplier spread mayo all over the bread. It was almost too much mayo, but it’s not like he was going to complain and risk not getting the sandwich at all. 

Dr. Iplier licked the knife and tossing it into the sink when he was done before answering. “My bitch of an ex-wife kicked me out. I don’t blame her though, I was a drunk and just sat on her couch all day. I'm surprised she didn't do it earlier.”

“Youse were _married?”_

“Yeah,” Dr. Iplier laughed. “Internalized homophobia and all that crap. We were kinda an awkward couple because of that. I have a theory that she married me for my military money.”

“Bitch.” 

Dr. Iplier laughed even harder at Yancy little comment. He snorted as he layered on the turkey on both sandwiches. He finished the sandwiches and pushed Yancy’s towards him, moving to sit next to him with his own. Yancy takes a bite of the sandwich and is instantly taken aback at how much mayo was overpowering the whole thing. He still ate the mayo sandwich anyways.

“Youes married to that Host guy now, ain’t youes?” Yancy put his sandwich back down and instead started the conversation back up. 

Dr. Iplier shook his head. “We’re dating― have been for almost 5 years now― but we aren’t married.” he took another bite and finished it before speaking again. “I would love to marry him, but Host said he wasn’t one for marriage. If he ever changes his mind, I’ll get married to him on the spot, but I don’t mind if he never does. How about you? See anyone you like around here?”

Yancy flushed immediately and looked down at his sandwich, rubbing his neck nervously. “Nah, I don’t like anyone like that…”

“Not even Illinois?”

“Everyone’s got a crush on that guy, I dunno.” Yancy mentally beat himself up at how fast he said that and flushed more. Dr. Iplier’s shoulders shook with laughter and letting out a snort. Yancy shoved him, but couldn’t help but smile too. “Youes shut it!”

“Hey, I don’t blame you!” Dr. Iplier gasped out, trying to move away from Yancy’s playful shoves. “If I wasn’t dating Host, I would definitely try to hop on that dick.”

Yancy blushed more and shoved him again, this time making the doctor fall off his bar stool and onto his back. Yancy felt a quick strike of fear that he would get yelled at if the doctor was hurt and leaned over Dr. Iplier’s stool where he once sat to check on him, to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

Dr. Iplier was still laughing and rolling on the floor, letting out a snort every once in awhile. Yancy deflated slightly at seeing Dr. Iplier laughing, but he still looked around nervously to see if any cameras were watching. Dark had given him a warning when he first got here that if he hurt anyone, he would be punished. Yancy really didn't want to know what that punishment was.

“Are youse alright?” Yancy asked nervously, out reaching his hand for Dr. Iplier to grab and hoist himself up. Dr. Iplier let out another snort as he grabbed the ex-convict’s hand.

“I’m alright, Yance,” he reassured, climbing to his feet with the help of his hand. “Nothing hurt or broken.”

Yancy completely deflated now, relief washing over him, and he smiled. After there little lunch together, Yancy was more open to leaving his room. He was still a little upset when Dr. Iplier would leave him alone with someone else in a little trick to get him to socialize with others, and when he would get frustrated with Yancy when he ate food that he very clearly didn’t like, but they definitely had a good relationship with each other. Bickering constantly but still laughing with each other.

And that made him feel much more comfortable around the manor than the last two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might not be that good. I've been sick for the past 4 days and haven't had a chance to write the chapter so I had to write it all this morning lmao. 
> 
> Also Yancy and Illinois don't have feelings for each other, but goddamnit, they act so much like a couple of lovebirds everytime I write them.

Despite being overall more social with Dr. Iplier around, Yancy still kept to his room. He’s been a prisoner for most of his life, even before he came to Happy Trails, he mostly stayed in his room. It’s hard to break 20 some years of habit in just a few months.

But Dr. Iplier was gone for a few days. He said he needed to restock his supplies and that “if you die while I’m gone, go to Google.”

Yancy has been going out a lot more often with Dr. Iplier there, so the sudden transition of slowly coming out everyday to every few minutes for meals was a weird feeling. It left the ex-convict feeling bored more often. He’s already doodled three whole pages of nonsense, added a whole dance routine to one of his songs, and made three new jingles and one new song and it’s only 1pm. He was so  _ bored. _

There was a knock on his door that distracted him from where he was lying on the ground and staring up at a water stain on the ceiling. Yancy pushed himself onto his elbows and heart leaped in hope, thinking it was Dr. Iplier. He got off the floor and hopped over his papers to open the door.

Illinois stood with a cheesy grin on his face. “Hey.”

Yancy rolled his eyes, shoulders dropping in disappointment. “What do youse want, Illinois?” He turned back around and collapsed back to his spot on the floor to stare up at the water stain.

“You’re so dramatic,” Illinois laughed. He shut the door behind him and sat next to Yancy’s fallen form, legs crossed and leaning back on his hands. “I could feel the boredom wafting off of you from three rooms away, I was coming to see if you wanted to go for a walk, get you out of the house for awhile.”

Yancy glanced at him, face apprehensive. “I dunno about that, Noisy. I'd rather just wait for Doc to get back.”

“That’s gonna take at least another day. Come on! One day out of this god forsaken manor would do you good.”

Yancy huffed as they walked around the park, a step behind Illinois. They had just gotten out of the thick forest that surrounded the manor. Illinois had rambled on and on about an adventure he was on where he was in a jungle that was more like a maze and had to fight literal crooks and thieves so they didn’t steal and sell a cursed animal artifact. It made Yancy’s head spin trying to figure out if he was messing with him or not. Illinois assured him he was completely serious.

“The bevers were all very happy that I saved their statue and gave me a golden log. Extremely heavy to move, but they helped me out,” Illinois finished his story as he watched the sky. It was a nice day out for January. The sun was out and shining despite the wind chill. Illinois seemed to be enjoying it a lot, olive tan skin practically glowing in the sunlight, somehow still looking good squinting up at the sun. Why did Illinois always look so good?

“How’s your songs been coming along?” Yancy jumped at being addressed and looked away, choosing instead to look at the ducks playing in the pond next to Illinois.

“There uh, there comin’.”

“You didn’t think I forgot about them did you?”

“N-no just,” Yancy cleared his throat and rolled his neck away so he was no longer facing Illinois, rubbing it with his hand so his arm covered the embarrassed look on his face. “I dunno, I don’t think ‘bout youse thinkin’ about me.”

Illinois laughed at his wording. “You’re my friend, of course I think about you.” He bumped shoulders with Yancy. Thankfully, he looked away from him and back up at the sky. “So…?”

“Good,” Yancy answered finally, smiling down at his feet. “Finished a few today and made a bunch of new drafts.”

_ “Today?” _ Illinois said incredulously, looking back at the other with eyebrows raised in surprise. “Just  _ today?”  _

“Ah, shut it. It ain’t that impressive,” Yancy was blushing like mad now from the compliment. “Youse the one that goes on all them dangerous adventures.”

“Yeah, but I’m tone deaf.” To prove it, he sang terribly off-key. In the middle of a park. Yancy laughed and shoved Illinois away to try and stop him from singing anymore. At least that proved that he wasn’t all the way perfect.

They decided to take a break from walking and stopped at a Taco Bell. Illinois claims he’s never had it and, considering Yancy practically lived off this stuff when he was younger, he had to drag Illinois to the nearest one. Illinois paid and made a face at the greasy fast food that Yancy held in his hands. He got a much healthier option than what Yancy got, but he still looked unsure about it.

“This is nothing like a real taco,” Illinois complained after his first bite. “I’m not sure the creators of this know what a taco is.”

“That’s the point, man,” Yancy giggled, wiping away sour cream from the corner of his mouth. He took another bite of his and talked through it. “It’s not ‘posed to be a real taco, ‘s fast food.”

Illinois made a face. “If you spit on me, I’m leaving you here.” Yancy laughed loudly at that, and Illinois jumped back when a chunk almost flew at him.

They finished not long later. Illinois tried to convince him he hated it, but he had finished all of it and was now finishing off Yancy’s soda. He eats a lot surprisingly, considering his good figure. They were heading home now, the day getting darker prematurely at 5:30.

“So how are you and Dr. Iplier doing? Not gonna lie, your friendship surprised a few people in the manor.” Illinois asked as they re-entered the forest. Yancy looked at him in confusion.

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “I heard he’s really stubborn and grumpy, I thought you would’ve hated him.” 

“I do,” Yancy weakly protested, trying to keep his hard image that he’s been losing. “He’s a son of a bitch that keeps bossing me around.”

“I thought you liked being told what to do?” Illinois winked and Yancy shoved him, almost sending him into a tree. Illinois cackled as Yancy continued to punch his arm. “N-no, no, but really. I thought you liked him?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yancy rolled his eyes and stopped hitting him. “I dunno, he’s like some of the guards at the prison. He cares a lot ‘bout my health and I dunno. He’s just nice or somethin’.”

Illinois smile softened and he nodded, looking up at all the leaves. “He’s like a dad, isn’t he?”

“Fuck no, shut up.” Yancy grumbled, shifting his shoulders and clearing his throat. He kept his eyes glued to his feet now.

“Hey, I’m not judging you,” Illinois reassured. “We all got father figures. Magnum is mine.”

“Maggie really?” Yancy’s head shot up and laughed at the other. “Man, I just thought you had a massive crush on him. Always looking for his attention.”

This time, Illinois flushed. The first time Yancy― or anyone― had seen him blush and he didn’t have a camera. “Gross…”

“Hey, I ain’t judging.” Yancy squealed as Illinois shoved him into one of the bushes. Well, he didn’t purposely shove him into the bushes, but there was a root right behind him and he tripped immediately. 

Illinois wasn’t half bad to hang out with. He was cocky and talkative as hell, but he’s very good at keeping Yancy’s head in a good place, pulling him out of anger easily by joking or clarifying what he meant. Yancy wasn’t sure what he thought of him at first, considering the man seemed to fit in perfectly with all the others, he didn’t think they would get along. But of course, Illinois’ charm one him over instantly.

Two friends. Both equally as determined to drag him out of his room and live a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. Yancy and Bim become friends very fast so it's a short chapter. Still an important chapter tho.

And to add to the mess, Bim started to take interest in him.

“You’re a singer, right?” Bim asked one day while Yancy had come down, on his own accord, to get something to eat. Dr. Iplier would be proud.

“What?” Yancy sounded defensive. He really couldn’t help it. He was always defensive about things he liked. “Where did youse hear that? Did Noisy tell youse?”

“No, no, just…” Bim looked surprised at Yancy’s reaction, eyes wide. “You’re always humming and singing to yourself when you're doing something. I figured you liked singing.”

Yancy stopped for a minute. He felt his face start to flush. “I didn’t know I did that…” he mumbled.

“You’re really good at it, as far as I’ve seen,” Bim relaxed again and leaned against the counter, smiling almost as charming as Illinois. It would’ve been equally as charming if Bim didn’t have weirdly sharp teeth. Plus, Illinois' smile was just better. “Have you ever thought of that being your career?”

Yancy laughed nervously, still flush. He played with the wrapper of his snack that he’s already finished. “Yeah I have actually. I wanted to be an actor when I was young. Like one of them theater actors.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Bim gasped, bouncing up from the counter and slapping a hand on his chest. “I wanted to be an actor when I was younger too, but a movie actor. Granted my parents were actors, but―”

“Oh yeah,” Yancy interrupted. “The Trimmers! I knew I knew youse name from somewhere. I watched your parents on tv all the time. I really liked youes dad's game show.” Then he froze, remembering one crucial detail about the Trimmers. “But they died. I’m sorry, man. I-I uh―”

“It’s fine,” Bim didn’t seem all that bothered by it. “I was pretty young when it happened, I’ve had time to grief and mourn. Back to the acting thing―” Bim sounded like he really wasn’t bothered by it, but he didn’t want to talk about it. Yancy could relate to that a little. He hated it when people tried sympathizing with him about his parents’ death. “We actually have a tv channel. I can talk Wilford into getting you an acting job.”

“Really?” Yancy sounded breathless. You can’t really blame him. If your roommate came up to you and told you they can make your longest awaiting dream come true, you would sound breathless too. “Youse… really?”

“Yeah,” Bim laughed softly. “We have this little soap opera thing that Dr. Iplier stars in. It’s really bad, I can definitely convince Wilford to let you part of it.”

“Youes gotta be joking,” Yancy felt unbelievably giddy. Not only was he going to get his dream job, but  _ Dr. Iplier  _ starred in a shitty  _ soap opera?  _ “Youse not joking. Youse can really do that for me?”

“Hell yeah!” Bim laughed stronger that time, bouncing happily on his feet. “Come on! We can do it now!” 

Bim beckoned Yancy to follow him down the hall. Yancy couldn’t help but punch the air in his excitement. That’s all it took to bring Yancy and Bim together. Bim had gotten Yancy the job in the soap opera― Wilford even joked that Yancy was overqualified for the job, something that Bim agreed to after seeing his audition― and they now worked together in the studio. Yancy was quickly starting to love the manor. He had friends, the job he’s always wanted, and he was punished yet after a few  _ months  _ here.

He was starting to think the outside world _was_ better than prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Yancy was starting to love life at the manor. He had friends―  _ real  _ friends, like the ones back at the prison. He had a job as an  _ actor,  _ a dumb character named Clancy that was apparently Dr. Everett’s― Dr. Iplier― long lost son. Wilford wasn’t the best writer, but it was a shitty soap opera, so he could get away with it. He even had a not-so-well-hidden crush on one of his friends, who had definitely showed  _ some kind  _ of interest in him. 

Okay, so he could do without that last part bringing him some anxiety, but overall life in the manor wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Then he got a letter from the prison telling him that Hank died.

Now, a little something about Yancy. He couldn’t handle death. Any time someone died back in Happy Trails, he was a complete mess. He’s gotten in trouble time and time again after one of the inmates died for refusing to leave his cell because of grief. He would be thrown in solitary, the one time Yancy’s ever liked being in there. He could cry without worrying about his image. He could sob and scream and the only people that would here him are the guards outside the door that knocked hard on the door and yelled for him to shut up. He never cared about what the guards thought, they’ve seen him in so many states that it didn’t matter to him.

Hank dying shouldn’t be a surprise. He was old and his wine wasn’t exactly healthy. Tiny said in her letter that he died in his sleep. He didn’t die in pain thankfully, but Yancy was still heartbroken. And it only felt worse that he wasn’t there for his gang, he wasn’t there to dig the grave, he wasn’t there to say goodbye, he wasn’t there to pour out a drink for him.

To mourn, Yancy was going to the cellar. It was dark, cold, and mostly sound proof. He’s seen Dr. Iplier go in there many times to vent out his frustrations. He was making his way there now, after spending most of the day in his room, but didn’t make it there.

Instead, he crashed into Magnum and fell back on his butt like a child running into a wall. That seemed to break something in Yancy because half way through Magnum’s apology, Yancy pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed into them.

“Oh,” Magnum sounded truly surprised. “Oh, oh no, me boy, I’m sorry. I should’ve seen where I was going.” He used the wall to support him as he kneeled in front of Yancy, putting a large hand on Yancy’s back to try and calm him down. Yancy shook his head and tried to explain that it wasn’t that, but all that came out was incoherent blubbering and sniffling.

“Don’t rush yer self, boy. Take yer time.” God, he really was a child.

Yancy tried talking again with the help of Magnum’s hand rubbing warmth into his back. “One of m-my friends, from― from prison― he… h-h-he died a f-few days ago.” His voice trembled and he took many breaks to sniffle and hiccup.

“Oh dear…” Yancy suddenly filled with anger and slammed his fist into the floor, shooting his head up to glare at Magnum. 

“I should’ve never left!” he shouted, startling Magnum into stopping his rubbing. “I should’ve stayed there so I could bury him! I should’ve stopped it somehow or― o-or…” Yancy trailed off as another flood of tears streamed from his eyes. He roughly shrugged Magnum’s hand off him and buried his face back into his knees. “Fuck off.”

The hall was quiet for a moment, but then the floor creaked, telling Yancy that Magnum was moving. When he didn’t hear or feel the stomping of Magnum leaving, Yancy peeked up to see what he was doing.

Magnum was sitting cross-legged across from Yancy. His back was straight and his hands rested on his thighs. When he noticed Yancy peeking, he smiled and patted his thigh. Yancy grunted and hid his face again. He heard Magnum sigh in disappointment.

“Listen, Yancy,” the ex-convict tensed at the pirate using his name. He usually called him ‘boy’ or something of the sort. “How did this friend of yers die?”

Yancy shrugged and mumbled. “Says he died in his sleep.”

“Then there be nothing ye could have done.” Yancy’s expression turned sour.

“I could’ve not left,” Yancy snapped. “I could’ve stayed at the prison and been there for him when he died. I could’ve waited until next time parole came around to leave. I could’ve gone to my parole officer and go back to prison.”

“And not met all these wonderful people?” Magnum leaned forward, turning his head slightly to the right. “Ye love it here, Yancy. I know it hurts losing yer crew, I’ve lost more than I can count, but ye got a new crew here. And people love ye!” He laughed joyfully at the end and leaned back. “We would all be heartbroken if ye left us.”

“Youes don’t even know me.” Yancy muttered darkly. 

“But I want to,” Magnum patted his thigh again. “Come on, me boy. Come talk to daddy.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Yancy mumbled, wiping his face and moving to get up. He didn’t get to standing up before Magnum’s arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him down to his lap. “Wh―What’re youes doing? H-hey!”

Magnum held Yancy flush against his chest, right above his heart, and cradled his body in his lap. His arms felt heavy around Yancy, like two blankets draped over his back. And his hands resumed massaging warmth into his back and Magnum was so,  _ so warm.  _ He felt overwhelmed with the touch and the warmth and the hug. Yancy had half the mind to try and wiggle his way out, but then Magnum started humming a tune, deep in his chest and making both their bodys buzz with the vibrations, and Yancy broke down again. He clung to Magnum and hid in his chest, feeling his whole body shake from either the sensations or the choked sobs he was letting out. Magnum didn’t mind, only rubbing his back and continuing to sing his tune. 

Yancy would never do this in prison, too afraid about his image to even stutter in front of the gang. They feed off insecurities and fear, but the people in the manor didn’t seem to think of his problems as ones to hide and instead they tried fixing it, tried making Yancy feel better instead of letting him hide away.

Even if he wished he and Magnum became friends in better circumstances, his support was what really nailed it into Yancy’s skull that the manor― and the outside world―  _ was  _ better than the prison.

And it made him happy that he had more family than what he knew what to do with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's it. Honestly this book was hard to think of an ending to, but it would be his friends so. Also sorry for killing off Hank, it just happened.
> 
> See ya guys for whatever I make next!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to update this like BtE where it's like weekly so lets hope I do that.


End file.
